I've returned
by IceAlkhuan
Summary: 14 year old Serena is kicked out of the Sailor Scouts, goes to America, 3 years later returns to Tokyo w a collage degree in visual and theatrical arts. But what happens when Serena's life is on the line, can the inners redeem themselves? BTW I suck at su
1. 1Reason leads to desicion

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon, I wish I did but I don't

Ch1 Reason leads to decision

_**(Prologue)**_

"Meatballhead, Meatballhead" Rei yelled "wake up; we have an announcement to make". "Huh, oh yeah, okay" Serena said distractedly, she already knew what it was though. She had heard them talking about her removal from the Scouts before she had come into the room. "You're out "Serena didn't even flinch "Hello did you here me? I said you're out". "Uh huh, yeah I heard you; I'll go pack" Serena said emotionlessly.

The inners stared at her in shock they had thought that they would have to drag her out kicking and screaming, but here she was doing it quite effortlessly, if even emotionlessly. "Meatballhead?" Rei inquired uncertainly. _**"No,**" _Serena said quietly. She turned her head; the inners gasped in horror, her eyes had turned such a pale, colorless grey that they almost seemed white, **_"meatball head is dead."_**

_**(3 years later)**_

3 years since Serena had been evicted from the Scouts. 3 years since the day she had left Tokyo for New York. Now she was back home to save her "friends". And as 17 year old Serena Tsukino, or rather as she was known now Selena Taylor, left the baggage claim at Tokyo National Airport with her companions, she shivered with anticipation. She had changed a lot in the 3 years she'd been in America. She remembered the night she'd left…

_**(Flashback)**_

'_Mom, Dad I have an announcement to make" Serena squealed with excitement "you'll never guess what happened today" Kenji and Ilkuko looked up, there was never anything worth listening to at dinner time, this could be interesting. "Yes honey" Kenji asked. "I got a scholarship letter from Tachuban Art Academy in America asking me to attend school there." she relied. Her family looked at her in shock, Serena, connected to the word academy," but how" asked Serena's brother "you're failing all your classes and-" "WAS failing them, but now I have a perfect G.P.A. average." she explained "So can I go?" "Of coarse you can go honey!" _

_**(End Flashback)**_

About a week after she went away her golden locks turned a shining silver, streaked with black. Later, in her 2nd year at collage (she had skipped her first year because of her entrance exam results) she had met Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru, and they had figured out that they were each Sailor Scouts (other girls are outer planets, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn). They had come to Japan with her (hence her "companions").

"Well, welcome to Tokyo girls" Serena said nervously "it hasn't changed a bit." "You know what's funny" she said" the girls will still be in high school, and I've got a Majors in both visual and dramatic arts from one of the most top ranked collages in the world." "Don't worry about it every thing will be fi-" **BOOM! Sounds of screaming filled air.**


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Sorry for the wretchedly long wait here are just a few reasons why I haven't posted recently:

1) Lost rough drafts of next 5 chapters.

2) Writers block for replacements of next 5 chapters.

3) Been REALLY busy.

4) Writing like 12 new Fics to later be posted.

5) One word G-R-O-U-N-D-E-D!!!

Good news though. I found the originals. I can now continue the story. A small waiting period shall be expected though.

Till then. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Ja Ne Mina 

P.S. I revised the 1st chapter a bit as well.


	3. 2Just like old times

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own it, still wish I did

Ch 2 Just like old times

**(Previously)**

"Well, welcome to Tokyo girls" Serena said nervously "it hasn't changed a bit." "You know what's funny" she said" the girls will still be in high school, and I've got a Majors in both visual and dramatic arts from one of the most top ranked collages in the world." "Don't worry about it every thing will be fi-" **BOOM! Sounds of screaming filled air.**

**(Present Day)**

"Girls!" yelled Selena. "Right!" the others responded simultaneously.

"Uranus Star Power,"

"Neptune Star Power,"

"Saturn Star Power,"

"Pluto Star Power,"

"Black Trinity Power," (Guess who)

"Make Up!" they all finished together.

With a whirl of ribbons the 5 girls all transformed, then ran in the direction of the screaming. They arrived to find the inner sailor scouts cowering from a HUGE Gorgon. "Uranus, Neptune: Left! Saturn, Pluto: Right!" instructed Selena. The inners watched in awe as they did exactly as they were told. "NOW!" cried Selena. The inners watched in shock as they wordlessly complied.

"WORLD SHAKING!"

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

"SILENT WALL!"

"DEAD SCREAM!"

And as the attacks combined Selena screamed, "PAIN MANIFESTATION!" and as the outers' attacks finished Selena's attack finished off the Gorgon, it exploded. As the attack ended Selena's eyes flickered lime green with the amount of pain the attack caused. Everyone (outers included) stared at her. The inners out of awe, the outers out of worry. The inners sized Selena up, she wasn't dressed in normal senshi fuku, her black body suit seemed too ripped all the way around at the stomach, held together with a black gauzy fishnet. Her pleated black skirt was also ripped, and there were chains hooked at the front and back of it. She wore 4inch black stiletto heels, with diamond insets. On her head where normally a tiara would sit was a black chess queen, burned into her skin, a black chess queen also hung from her right earlobe. She wore no gloves revealing long black fingernails. "Who are you!?" demanded Tuxedo Mask. "My name is Sailor Trinity, Tuxedo Mask, and these are my partners Sailors Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and Pluto. They are the outer scouts as you are the inners." replied Selena wearily. Suddenly she staggered and grabbed her head in pain. The outers rushed over to her and Uranus caught her as Selena passed out.**TBC... **


End file.
